Three dimensional puzzles are well known. Some include a number of pieces, designed to fit together with a locking piece to hold all the pieces together.
Reference is made to International Patent Application PCT/AU94/00329 published as WO 95/34354 (‘International Application’), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The International Application disclosed a three-dimensional puzzle in which, broadly speaking, components interengaged with each other as the components were assembled, without requiring a final locking components as the sole means of holding the components together.
The present invention in its various aspects represents an improvement over the three-dimensional puzzle disclosed in the International Application.